


Exploring the Manhole

by Heartithateyou



Series: Falling in love ain't easy [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempts at making it canon, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Coming Out, Coming out of the Closet, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Bar, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Panic, Getting Together, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, New kid billy hargrove, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve Harrington decides to go to a gay bar a ways away from Hawkins one night, just out of curiosity he tells himself.Too bad he finds more than he bargains for.





	Exploring the Manhole

“Come here often?”

He turns to see face the man who’s speaking to him and is immediately greeted by a wolfish smile and blond curls. He feels himself swallow deeply as his palms start to sweat.

He still wasn’t sure what had finally convinced him to stop by the Manhole, a gay club about an hour from Hawkins. He had heard about it in a joking way in the locker room and he had driven over out of curiousity more than anything.

Or so he told himself.

He had been sitting in his car for the better part of an hour before he had gotten out and actually walked into the club. He had told himself he was only going in to check it out, one drink and he would leave.

He hadn’t actually planned on talking to anyone.

“No, actually it’s my first time here.” He says nervously, playing with the straw in his drink. He’s wearing a polo shirt and a pair of knakis, he looks like he belongs at a country club instead of a gay bar.

“Oh yeah?” The other man said with a smirk. With his tight jeans and half buttoned shirt, he was a walking wet dream and he had to stop himself from staring at the other man. 

“Yeah.” He says, looking around the club. There were men in various states of undress, grinding on one another as the music pulsed. Nearly everything was covered in glitter and a disco ball hung in the center of the dance floor.

“Aww don’t look so nervous pretty boy, no one here bites. Unless you ask them to.” The other man says with a wink.

He’s grateful for how dark the club is, hiding his deep blush.

“Don’t tell me, pretty boy’s shy? Even in this lighting I can see that blush. Wonder how far down it goes.” The other man says as he leans in closer. 

“You never did say what your name was.” He says, trying to distract from his embarrassment. Between being here and the other man being so bold, he had completely lost his normally cool demeanor and any semblance of confidence. He felt like some eleven year old kid all over again.

“No, I don’t suppose I did. Did you wanna dance?” He says, cocking his head in the direction of the dance floor.

“I’m not much of a dancer.” He murmurs, although no one on the dance floor was really doing what he would consider dance moves.

“Mmm, sure I can show you how to move.” The other man smirks, grabbing his hand and all but dragging him onto the dance floor. Normally he would be annoyed with someone pushing him around, but found it oddly hot when this blonde stranger did it.

As soon as they make their way to the dance floor, the other man is crowding him, pulling their hips close together. He begins to grind to the beat of the music, keeping the other man keeping his hands on his hips to keep him moving to the tempo.

“I don’t think I’ve danced like this before.” He says, before immediately wishing he could take the words back. He hears how naïve and dumb he sounds and wishing he could bang his head against the nearest surface.

“Is that so pretty boy? Not much of a surprise in this bumfuck nowhere-ville.” He says with a laugh, his hands staying firm on his hips.

“Guessing you’re not from around here then.” He says, wanting to learn more about his partner. It felt weird to know nothing about the person.

“Definitely not, got dragged to this cowshit area kicking and screaming, I can promise you that.” He says, bringing his face so close to his he can smell the beer on his breath and the scent of cigarettes on his jacket.

“Where are you from?” He asks, guessing somewhere warm from the glow of his skin. 

“Far away from here.” He replies, taking one of his hands from where they’re resting on Steve’s hips and running it gently through his hair.

“Where exactly-“ He says, before being cut off by the other man pulling on his hair gently. It was always a secret turn on of his and he has to stifle a gasp.

“Don’t you ever get tired of talking?” The other man asks before leaning in and kissing him.

He thinks his heart is about to beat out of his chest and he can’t seem to get his limbs to move, he just feels the other man kiss him and move his one hand down from his hips to his ass as the other stays in his hair and he can hardly believe this is happening, this is better than he dreamed, than he could ever even imagine.

“Yo Billy, it’s after ten, weren’t you supposed to be gone by now?” A voice interrupts. They both turn and see one of the bouncers pointing at his watch, his face serious.

“Shit, I should be halfway home by now.” He says with a groan, “Will I see you around here sometime?”

“Sure thing Billy.” He says, smiling as the sound of the other boy’s name on his lips.

“See you around pretty boy.” He says with one last smirk before turning and hightailing it out of the bar.

He was definitely going to have to come here again.

 

The following Monday, he was still smiling thinking about the other night. He didn’t even care what a doofus he looked like, all he could do was count the minutes til he was going to be able to sneak out to the club the following Friday. He settled into his desk in his first period class and couldn’t even get annoyed at his teacher’s incessant throat clearing as she tried to get their attention.

“Class, settle down, we have a new student today. Billy Hargrove, all the way from California. I’m sure you’ll all make him feel welcome.” She says with a cheery smile as she gestures to the new student in the doorway.

Fuck.

No.

Oh fuck no.

He would believe in demogorgons and telepathic kids before he could believe this coincidence.

“Thanks. I’m sure everyone will be plenty friendly.” He says with that wolfish smile.

He watches Billy with abject horror as he makes his way his way towards the only open desk in the class, right behind Steve.

He swears he can feel him smirk as he takes his seat, smelling of cigarettes and cologne.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> More to come soon!!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments


End file.
